Miracles
by aqqua.fox
Summary: Os Saturdays encontram uma garota em uma fábrica abandonada. Teria ela alguma ligação com Kur? E será que Zak estaria "apaixonado" por ela? - primeira brasileira -
1. Chapter 1

**Miracles**

_The Secret Saturdays © Jay Stephens. Infelizmente__**. **_

**-x-**

Uma densa neblina cobria uma fábrica abandonada, no meio de um pântano. Duas pessoas estavam armadas, como se fossem invadir o local. A Lua cheia iluminava raramente, e, quando iluminava, mal se podia distinguir a sombra de uma árvore da própria árvore.

- Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, K? – perguntou uma mulher de cabelos ruivos, olhando uma garota de, aparentemente, 11 anos.

- Sim, mãe. Afinal, Argost está com o Ruby, não é? – os olhos verdes da garota brilharam.

A mulher fitou longamente a filha, e, se abaixando, depositou um beijo na testa da mesma.

- Não importa o que aconteça, saiba que eu sempre estarei com você. – Falou, e estão, retirando um colar com uma pequena pedra vermelha, deu à garota. – Você sabe o que deve fazer. – Sorriu.

E então, ambas invadiram o local.

**-x-**

**Duas horas depois**

Uma fábrica em chamas. Foi assim que os Saturdays encontraram a antiga fábrica.

A neblina e a fumaça dificultavam ainda mais o trabalho de Drew e Doc.

- Bem, tenho certeza de que não foi um cryptid que causou esse incêndio. Parece que foi Argost.

- E por que você acha isso, mãe? – Zak perguntou, intrigado.

- Bom, eu não tenho certeza. Mas talvez o fato de eu ter encontrado um pedaço da capa dele ajude.

- Faz sentido. – Doc se manifestou. – Zak, vá com Fiskerton e Komodo fazer uma ronda enquanto sua mãe e eu tentamos conter o fogo.

- Claro.

- E não se meta em encrencas.

- Como se fosse fácil se meter em encrencas num pântano. – Ironizou.

- Zak... – Sua mãe o repreendeu.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Vamos, Komodo.

O trio se afastou um pouco dos outros dois, rodeando a fábrica. A neblina dificultava o andar deles, e sua visão também. Então, nos fundos da fábrica, um pouco afastado, Zak pensou ter visto alguma coisa. Parando, pediu para que os outros não fizessem nenhum ruído, e se aproximou de "seja-lá-o-que-fosse-aquilo". Talvez fosse um cryptid perdido. Ou não.

Talvez fosse...alguém?!

No inicio fora um choque. Mas, então, a neblina estranhamente se amenizou e a luz da Lua iluminou todo o local por alguns instantes, mas o suficiente para Zak reparar em algumas coisas, como, por exemplo, o fato de esse alguém ser uma garota.

- Fiskerton!

- Whazzah?

- Chame papai e mamãe aqui. Eles precisam ver isso!

**-x-**

_Yo, minna :]_

_É, eu devo ter surtado ou algo assim. Mas é que The Secret Saturdays é tão "mara" que essa ideia surgiu na minha cabeça do nada. Quer dizer...só o final dela, o começo minha imaginação simplesmente não ajudou a escrever, então saiu algo forçado. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem forçado. _

_E deu pra notar que eu odeio os nomes em português, não?_

_Reviews fazem uma autora feliz._

_E aquele botão grande, branco e verde é tããão sexy. *-* _


	2. Chapter 2

**Miracles**

_The Secret Saturdays © Jay Stephens.__Mas o Doyle não precisa saber disso._

**-x-**

Sua cabeça latejava. Ela se sentia cansada, mas sabia que precisava reagir. Ao abrir os olhos, a claridade obrigou-a a fechá-los novamente. É, havia sido bem pior do que havia imaginado.

Lentamente, ela abriu os olhos, esperando sua visão se normalizar. Quando isso aconteceu, fitou um teto cinza. Ou seria preto? No momento, ela não saberia responder.

Claro que, na hora, fora um choque. Afinal, desmaiar num pântano escuro e acordar em um local totalmente diferente não era normal. Nem um pouco normal.

- Ei, você está bem? – Ela escutou alguém a chamar.

Virou a cabeça para o lado e viu um garoto, aparentemente, da mesma altura e idade dela. Notou que o cabelo dele não era normal: preto atrás e um pedaço branco na frente. Os olhos eram negros como ônix. Ela desviou o olhar.

- Acho que já estive melhor... – Ele riu. – Onde...onde eu estou?

- Na aeronave da minha família. Encontrei você num pântano, perto de uma fábrica em chamas. O que você estava fazendo lá?

- Ah, hã...É uma longa história... – Ela se sentou na cama. – Qual seu nome?

- Zak. Zak Saturday.

- Nome legal. Eu sou --... – Ela hesitou por um momento. E se ele fosse uma farsa? Não, não poderia ser. Não alguém com o sobrenome Saturday. – Karen Fox.

- Fox? – Drew entrou no quarto. Já fazia alguns dias que Zak vinha com freqüência àquele quarto, e era, no mínimo, estranho. Desde quando seu filho gostava de observar pessoas desacordadas?

- Hm...é.

- Ah, oi mãe. Karen, essa é a minha mãe, Drew Saturday.

- Hã, prazer em conhecê-la, Sra. Saturday. – Ela corou levemente e sorriu. Não que isso tenha passado despercebido pelos dois.

- Por favor, me chame apenas de Drew. – Ela sorriu. – Então, Karen, quantos anos você tem?

- Onze.

- Bom, se você não se importar, posso saber o que você fazia naquele pântano?

- Bem, longa história. – Karen fitou a janela alguns instantes, com alguns fios negros e lisos caindo sobre seus olhos. Ela arrumou o cabelo, que batiam-lhe na altura dos ombros. – E, pelo visto, vocês também estão atrás de Argost, não é? – Os olhos verdes dela fitaram por alguns segundos os de Zak.

- Digamos que sim. – Foi Drew quem respondera. – Mas, então, o que houve com seus pais?

Continua...

**-x-**

_É, capítulo curtinho e tongo. Lol._

_Obrigada aos seres que respiram por deixarem uma review, e, bom...o próximo capítulo é pura "chaticie", mas não me abandonem por isso, ok? *-*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Miracles**

_The Secret Saturdays © Jay Stephens.__ Pra variar. ¬¬'_

**-x-**

Karen desviou o olhar, fitando o teto por alguns momentos. Aquilo não poderia ser muito difícil. Afinal, ela já havia superado seu passado.

Não é?

Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Eu... nunca conheci meu pai, para ser sincera. Pelo que me lembro, minha mãe me criou sozinha, enquanto estudava as espécies de cryptids ainda desconhecidas.

Foi uma época meio difícil. – Ela sorriu, abrindo os olhos e olhando a parede à sua frente. – Na primeira vez em que ela me levou para o local onde trabalhava, eu tinha 7 anos. Foi até divertido. Pelo menos, até um chupacabra tentar me morder. – Zak riu, imaginando a cena. – Depois de algum tempo, ela foi enviada ao Alasca, e eu fiquei em casa, com um "cryptid-guardião", que era um dragão-de-komodo. Eu sabia que não deveria me apegar demais a ele, mas foi... impossível, digamos assim. Quando minha mãe chegou em casa, eu já havia até dado um nome a ele. – Ela olhou para cima e sorriu, com um ar meio melancólico. – Espero que Ruby esteja bem agora.

- Sinto muito. – Drew falou, meio comovida. Karen apenas olhou para ela e sorriu, com uma lágrima no canto do olho.

Ela passou a mão no local e continuou.

- Quando fiz 10 anos, minha mãe abandonou aquele serviço e trabalhou para Argost. Eu não sei por que, era algo relacionado à Kur. – Karen levou a mão ao colar, inconscientemente. Zak acompanhou o ato com o olhar. – Depois de quase um ano, ela fugiu, levando com ela uma das peças para abrir a tumba. Ela retornou ao antigo emprego, e, alguns meses depois, Argost atacou nossa casa, e sequestrou Ruby. Então, nós o seguimos até a fábrica. O resto, vocês podem imaginar.

- Então... aquele cadáver era... – Drew perguntou, um pouco incrédula.

Karen fez que sim com a cabeça. Seus olhos ardiam, enquanto ela se esforçava para não chorar. Zak resolveu aliviar um pouco a situação.

- Mas... como foi que você escapou?

- Eu corri até os fundos da fábrica, em meio a toda aquela fumaça, e quebrei uma janela. Foi a minha única saída. Consegui andar para um pouco mais longe e, depois, eu não me lembro de nada.

- Sinto muito, Karen. – Zak olhou-a com um pouco de pena. Sabia que a vida de pessoas que estudavam cryptids era difícil, mas nunca imaginou que chegaria a esse ponto.

Karen apenas sorriu, e, então, seu estômago fez um fraco barulho. Ela corou.

- Desculpem. – Ela disse, enquanto abraça seu abdômen.

- Não se preocupe. Bem, acho que vou para a cozinha preparar o jantar. – Drew disse, enquanto saía pela porta. – Zak, venha me ajudar! – Ela gritou do corredor.

- Já vou, mãe! – Ele gritou de volta, e, com um último sorriso, saiu atrás da mãe.

Karen ficou com seus devaneios, e sorriu.

**-x-**

_Capítulo curto, e eu finalmente acabei!_

_Tive que reescrever ele. Inteiro._

_Bem, queria agradecer á ShayeraElektra por deixar as reviews. E aos leitores fantasmas também, mesmo que tenham odiado. Pelo menos leram, não é?_

_Tudo bem que ficou meio tosco, mas eu tive que escrever a história da garota, certo?_

_E, como eu digo: Reviews não doem e fazem bem ao coração do autor. E são "de grátis". :D_

_Ok, parei._


	4. Chapter 4

**Miracles**

_The Secret Saturdays © Jay Stephens.__ Oh, vida._

**-x-**

O jantar havia sido até... divertido, na opinião dela.

Karen havia conhecido Doc, Zon, Komodo e Fiskerton.

Mas havia algo que ela havia estranhado: Zak, de tanto em tanto, olhava para ela, mas logo desviava o olhar.

O engraçado era que ela fazia o mesmo, involuntariamente. Por algumas vezes, seus olhares se cruzaram.

"_Por que é que ele fica me olhando?_", Karen pensava, um pouco corada. Nota: ela corava com a mesma facilidade de um gato passar por lugares pequenos.

Depois do jantar, Zak a convidou para conhecer a aeronave. Era maior do que a que ela possuía, constatou.

O último lugar a ser mostrado era o quarto do pequeno Saturday.

- Quarto legal – disse, ao entrar no cômodo. – Mas, então, o que você faz para se divertir por aqui? – ela perguntou, se virando para ele.

- Bem, isso depende muito do dia. Sempre tem alguma coisa para fazer. – Zak respondeu, observando-a mais uma vez. "_O que há de errado comigo?!_", ele se perguntava constantemente.

Karen era magra. Muito magra. Vestia uma calça jeans quase preta, e uma blusa preta, com uma jaqueta roxa por cima, aberta até quase a metade. Usava um tênis roxo.

Zak fora tirado de seus devaneios por sua mãe o chamando da porta.

- Zak, seu tio Doyle está aqui. – Ela sorriu, e deixou o quarto.

Zak sorriu e praticamente correu do quarto. Só restou para Karen segui-lo. E se perguntava se era o mesmo Doyle que ela pensava ser.

- Tio Doyle! – o garoto chamou, enquanto pulava em cima do tio.

- E aí, homenzinho! Como vai? – sorriu. E apenas alguns minutos depois notou a garota, perto do corredor, observando apenas, com o olhar levemente surpreso.

- Do... Doyle? - foi tudo o que Karen conseguiu murmurar.

**-x-**

_Eu não consigo criar capítulos grandes._

_Mas façamos o seguinte: eu vou postando de pouquinho em pouquinho, de acordo com a minha criatividade, pode ser?_

_Obrigada aos leitores fantasmas, e a você, ShayeraElektra, por lerem. Por mais que esteja tongo._

_- ice x3_


	5. Chapter 5

**Miracles**

_The Secret Saturdays © Jay Stephens.__Mas um dia ainda será meu, vocês vão ver._

**-x-**

Nenhum dos dois esboçou qualquer reação. Apenas ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Então, ele sorriu.

- Quanto tempo, 'Foxxy'.

- Eu já te falei para não me chamar assim, Blackwell¹. – Ela murmurou, desviando o olhar e visivelmente aborrecida. Mas logo olhou de canto para ele e abriu um pequeno sorriso. – Tem razão. Já faz um bom tempo.

Zak olhou para os pais, que se olhavam. Todos, com certeza, estavam querendo uma explicação.

- Hm, bem... Doyle e eu temos alguns assuntos para por em dia. – Drew comentou, colocando uma mãe no ombro do irmão, que a olhou com uma cara de "_o-que-você-quis-dizer-com-isso-?_" – Zak, que tal você e Karen conversarem no seu quarto? – Ela olhou para o filho, sorrindo.

Zak fez que sim com a cabeça, e puxou Karen pelo braço.

**-x-**

Karen e Zak andavam pelo longo corredor da aeronave, com um silêncio pesado entre eles. Aquilo a incomodava de certa forma, que remexia o zíper do casaco para cima e para baixo, e mordia o lábio inferior. Zak olhou para cima e pigarreou. Aquele silêncio também o incomodava, e sua curiosidade foi mais forte.

- De onde você conhece meu tio? – Ele olhou para ela, com leve brilho curioso no olhar.

Era impressão dele ou ela parecia aliviada?

Karen parou de remexer o zíper, fechando a jaqueta. Havia esfriado consideravelmente. Ela colocou as mãos no bolso e soltou o lábio, formando um imperceptível sorriso.

- Ele ajudou minha mãe e eu a acharmos um esconderijo. Ele ainda trabalhava para Van Rook na época. Acho que uns dois anos depois, nos reencontramos em uma cidade do Brasil. Minha mãe e ele haviam mantido contato durante esse tempo. Eles eram bons amigos.

- Hm... estranho. Ele nunca comentou nada sobre isso. Se bem que ele nunca comentou nada sobre seu passado mesmo. – Os dois riram.

Pararam na porta do quarto de Zak, e, antes que ele pudesse abrir a porta, Karen o chamou.

- Hm, Zak?

- Sim? – ele se virou para olhá-la.

- Será que... tem como irmos para o 'teto' da aeronave? Quero dizer, lá fora.

O pequeno Saturday olhou para cima, pensativo.

- Bem, hm... acho que... HEY, FISK!

**-x-**

- Whoa! A vista daqui é linda!

A aeronave estava, literalmente, em solo. Era um lugar parecido com um campo, só que maior. Poderia ser um vale ou qualquer coisa parecida. Karen andava sobre o teto, e, após achar um local 'apropriado', se sentou. Zak apareceu logo atrás dela, ficando de pé.

Um vento gelado soprou por trás dos dois, fazendo Karen tremer levemente.

E então, ela sentiu algo estranho.

**-x-**

* * *

Pequena tradução:

¹ - Episódio _Cryptid vs. Cryptid_, bem no início ali, revela o nome completo do Doyle. :D

* * *

_Aah, que lindo. Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de revisar isso. 8D_

_E, bem, hm... semana de provas e blablabla, então, vai demorar um pouco para eu atualizar a fic._

_E, novamente, obrigada a todos que lêem isso, serve como estímulo._

_Tomara que um certo alguém não esteja lendo. :$_

_- ice x3_


	6. Chapter 6

**Miracles**

_The Secret Saturdays © Jay Stephens. __Não é minha culpa, certo?_

**-x-**

Karen se levantou, subitamente.

O colar emitia um barulho estranho. Ela sabia o que aquilo significava.

- Zak, vamos voltar. Tenho um mau pressentimento.

O garoto apenas concordou com a cabeça, e ambos correram para uma espécie de "abertura" no topo da aeronave.

Karen parou e olhou para trás mais uma vez, antes de entrar.

Ele continuava ali. _Observando._

Ela entrou.

Ele sorriu.

**-x-**

Uma semana havia se passado desde a chegada da garota. Ela e Zak haviam se tornado grandes amigos.

Karen dormia no quarto de Zak, em uma 'cama' improvisada no chão. Na verdade, era apenas um colchão, mas para ela servia, por enquanto. Eles já haviam feito demais, na opinião dela.

As duas crianças iam dormir consideravelmente tarde. Ficavam conversando, cada qual em sua respectiva cama, se é que podemos chamar assim. Karen geralmente ficava sentada no colchão, enquanto Zak ficava deitado, olhando o teto.

Geralmente ele se pegava pensando nela.

"_Tudo bem, Zak, pense em outra coisa. Qualquer coisa. Mas o que, por exemplo?_" – Então ele sacudia a cabeça, sabendo que ia dar em nada. – "_Idiota._", ele se xingava mentalmente.

Certa noite, Karen se levantou suando frio.

Lembranças.

Uma lágrima escorreu, solitária e silenciosa, pelo rosto.

Ela se levantou e foi até o criado-mudo ao lado da cama de Zak, tentando não fazer barulho. Não funcionou; Zak pegou o braço dela, obrigando-a a abafar um grito.

- Karen? – A voz dele denunciava que ele ainda estava sonolento.

"_Não, minha avó, Zak._", ela ficou tentada a responder, mas preferiu engolir essa frase. – Você me assustou, Saturday. – Karen alcançou o relógio. Quatro e quarenta e cinco da manhã. – Eu, definitivamente, não acredito nisso – Sussurrou para si mesma.

- Ei, o que você está fazendo? – Zak estava, agora, bem acordado. Ao sentir que ainda segurava o braço frio dela, soltou-o.

- Bem, eu estava pensando em ir tomar um copo de água. Quer vir? – Mesmo no escuro, ela sorriu.

**-x-**

Já era o terceiro copo de água – com açúcar – que Karen bebia. E a curiosidade estava corroendo Zak por dentro.

"_Calminha, você não vai querer irritá-la. Não é uma boa ideia. Você não sabe o que ela é capaz de fazer quando se irrita._" , Zak pensava, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior diante da vontade de perguntar.

Silêncio.

Seguido de uma frase.

- Você pode perguntar, Zak.

- Beleza! – Ela olhou-o com o cenho franzido. – Digo, hm... qual o problema?

Karen respirou fundo e deixou o copo na pia.

- O problema é... _ele_. _Ele_ conseguiu escapar de algum jeito daquele lugar, e agora está atrás de mim.

**-x-**

_Mais um capítulo feito, uhul._

_Legal._

_A preguiça e a falta de tempo somadas resultam numa coisa linda._

_E uma decepção amorosa também. Oh, desgosto._

_Mas, tá. Sem lamentos._

_Espero que tenham gostado._

_Eu tive que parir um filho pra esse capítulo sair._

_(:_


	7. Chapter 7

**Miracles**

_The Secret Saturdays © Jay Stephens.__ Novidade?_

**-x-**

Do lado de fora, alguém os vigiava. Ele via o pânico no olhar de Karen, ao olhar para Zak.

Seu sorriso aumentou mais.

Num movimento rápido, penetrou na nave sem se fazer notar.

"_Muito bem, meu servo_", uma voz sussurrava na cabeça do garoto de onze anos, "_Apenas mais um pouco e estaremos perto do objetivo. Mas não se esqueça: viemos apenas pegar a pedra. Talvez, mais tarde, você possa fazer o que semp--", _a voz foi interrompida por um murmúrio irritado do garoto.

- Agora não, Komodo!

O dragão apenas riu.

Então, Zak Monday ouviu um barulho de vidro vindo da cozinha.

Ele sorriu novamente.

**-x-**

- Sinto muito, Zak. – Karen lamentava, enquanto pegava os cacos de vidro de um copo quebrado.

- Não se preocupe, pelo menos não foi uma janela ou algo assim. Se não, seria muito mais difícil de l-- ai, droga! – Zak cortara o dedo em um doa cacos. E estava sangrando.

Muito.

Ao menos, Doc e Drew não haviam acordado. Ou ele estaria frito.

- Droga, Zak. Isso é tudo culpa minha. Vamos, deixe-me ver isto. – Ela dizia enquanto se agachava ao lado do Saturday, pegando sua mão esquerda. Zak se arrepiou quando a mão fria de Karen tocou sua pele quente.

"_Como é que alguém consegue manter a pele tão fria desse jeito?_" , pensou com seus botões.

Mas, então, Karen largou a mão de Zak quando uma risada – familiar – irrompeu no ar.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? – Zak Monday apareceu, segurando o que ele chamava de "the Fang". – Parece que você não consegue escapar de mim, não é, Karen? – Ele a olhou com malícia, estreitando os olhos ao falar o nome da garota. Então "notou" Zak. – Olhe só, parece que a cópia continua viva, não é?

Zak e Karen se entreolharam em pânico.

O garoto engoliu em seco.

A garota deu alguns passos para trás.

Ótima hora para estar sem a mão de Tsul 'Kalu, Zak. Perfeita.

- Co... como foi que você escapou? E porque a realidade ainda não se alterou? – Zak Saturday praticamente "cuspiu" as palavras.

Zak Monday riu mais uma vez, naquele dia.

**-x-**

_Oi, oi._

_Eu não demorei pra escrever esse capítulo. Ele saiu em meia hora, fato._

_Então, espero que tenham gostado. _

_Acho que vou ficar sem escrever por um tempinho, coisinhas mais importantes a fazer._

_Kukuku... :D_

_See ya'._


	8. Chapter 8

**Miracles**

_The Secret Saturdays © Jay Stephens. __Mas o Zak Monday é meu, nem vem. :_

**-x-**

Zak e Karen continuavam parados, estáticos. Nenhum dos dois respirava.

O ar estava ficando denso. A cabeça de Karen latejava.

Aquilo não podia, não _devia_ estar acontecendo. Pelo menos não _agora._

- Respondendo sua pergunta, _cópia_ – Zak deu um passo à frente. Karen levantou e recuou meio passo. – A realidade não se alterou por um simples motivo: a pedra que sua "amiguinha" – ele riscou aspas no ar com os dedos. – carrega no pescoço.

Zak Saturday olhou de Zak para Karen. O que estava acontecendo ali?

- Como você escapou? – a voz de Karen foi firme, mas com um toque de terror por trás.

- Eu te avisei, Fox.

- Mas era praticamente impossível! – ela se exaltou, falando baixo.

Zak Monday riu.

- Qual a graça? – Karen começava a se irritar.

- Você, Karen Fox. Oh, espere. Não contou a eles? A _ele_? – A medida que Monday avançava, passando pelos cacos de vidros, estes se estilhaçavam a seus pés. A garra alcançou o pulso da garota, obrigando-a a parar. Ela tentou se libertar, mas não conseguia.

Apenas fez seu pulso doer mais.

Zak Monday chegou perto. **Muito** perto.

Karen abaixou a cabeça, e Zak a empurrou contra uma parede qualquer da cozinha. As costas dela doeram no impacto. Ele levantou seu queixo com a mãe livre, obrigando-a a fitá-lo.

Ele aproximou ainda mais sua face da dela. Ela podia senti-lo respirar.

- Vejamos se eu ainda consigo _controlar_ você. – disse, sem afastar um milímetro sequer sua face da dela.

Enquanto seus olhos emitiam um brilho esverdeado, os de Karen emitiam um brilho azul. Seu cabelo ganhou algumas mechas brancas e azuis, e seus olhos ficaram negros.

Zak Saturday apenas observava tudo aquilo.

Ele sabia que _precisava_ reagir, mas seu corpo não o obedecia.

- O... o que você está fazendo com ela? – a voz do Saturday saiu trêmula e fraca.

- Você vai descobrir logo. – Zak Monday deu um pequeno sorriso maldoso.

Então ele sentiu uma pontada de dor em seu estômago.

Karen havia lhe dado um soco. Os olhos de ambos haviam parado de brilhar, mas os olhos dela continuavam negros, assim como seus cabelos continuavam daquela maneira.

- Ora, sua... como ousa?! – Zak Monday gritou, não se importando com que horas eram, ou se ainda havia alguém dormindo. – Eu estava pensando seriamente em te deixar viva, mas talvez você não mereça, assim como nenhum desses idiotas! – ele dizia, enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

Zak Saturday continuava estático. Droga, mova-se!, ele pensava, mas não surtia nenhum efeito.

Então alguma coisa atingiu Zak Monday, fazendo-o cair no chão.

**-x-**

_Tudo bem, eu sei que eu demorei_ demais _para escrever isso. Mas é que ocorreram algumas coisas e eu 'abandonei' a estória. Mas estou aqui de volta e vou tentar (eu disse **tentar**) atualizar com mais frequência._

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo._

_Ah, é. Eu mudei meu apelido no site também. (:_

_Por _Dreams Thief.


	9. Chapter 9

**Miracles**

_The Secret Saturdays © Jay Stephens. __E isso não é nenhuma novidade, certo?_

**-x-**

Karen manteve seus olhos fechados, esperando o ataque.

Três minutos se passaram, e nada.

Ela abriu o olho esquerdo, e viu Zak Monday caído no chão.

- E disseram que eu nunca ia precisar desses dardos. Quem diria... – Os dois ouviram a voz de Doyle, e olharam para a porta da cozinha. Ele olhava para um segundo dardo com sonífero na palma de sua mão.

- Obrigada.

Doyle olhou para ela.

- Acho que você me de-- - Assim que Doyle olhou para os olhos de Karen, notou como ela se encontrava. – A-acho que é melhor você ir... 'dormir' um pouco, Karen.

- E o que nós vamos fazer com ele? – Ela se recostou na parede, apontando para um Monday desmaiado no chão.

- Eu dou um jeito. Agora Drew não pode ver você assim.

- Eu sei. – Ela suspirou e saiu por outra porta da aeronave, que dava para fora da mesma.

Doyle e Zak Saturday apenas observavam.

- Hm... tio Doyle?

- Sim, Zak? – Ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da porta por onde Karen havia acabado de sair.

- O... O que era _aquilo_? – Ele perguntou, se levantando. Doyle olhou para ele.

- Acho que é hora de você saber a verdade sobre Karen, Zak.

O pequeno Saturday engoliu em seco.

**-x-**

O amanhecer fora lindo. Karen havia subido na parte superior da aeronave.

O Sol batia direto em seu rosto. Seus olhos haviam voltado à cor original, um verde meio turquesa.

Ela abraçou seu joelho, puxando-os mais para seu corpo, e apoiou o queixo neles. Enquanto o Sol nascia, e seu cabelo voltava ao 'normal', ela se lembrou de uma música que sua mãe cantava para ela.

Com uma voz doce, ela começou a cantarolar, baixinho, uma parte dela.

"_I wanna break every clock  
The hands of time could never move again  
We could stay in this moment  
For the rest of our lives  
Is it over now hey, is it over now_

_I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have  
I wanna be your last, first kiss_

_Is it over now hey, it's over now  
Is it over how hey, it's not over now_"

O céu estava ficando azul.

- Isso ainda não acabou. – Ela sussurrou para si mesma.

Karen se levantou, os olhos levemente marejados, e olhou para cima. Uma leve e fria brisa soprou em seu rosto, e obrigou-a a fechar o casaco.

Ela voltou para dentro da aeronave, e parou na porta da cozinha, se escondendo.

Drew, Doc e Doyle estavam conversando com Zak. Ela se esforçou para não ouvir o que diziam.

Era sobre ela, ela sabia.

- Zak... acho que é hora de você saber a verdade sobre Karen. – A voz de Drew soou, doce e penosa ao mesmo tempo. – Ela... ela é...

Karen não poderia suportar aquilo por mais tempo.

**-x-**

- uma nota: Karen Fox era forte em vários aspectos. Mas quando se tratava de algo fora do comum com ela, desistir era sempre a melhor opção. Sempre.

**-x-**

_Mais um capítulo feito. (:_

_Quem diria que ia dar nove capítulos em três meses, não?_

_Espero que tenham gostado._

_O nome da música é _Inevitable, _do _Anberlin.

_Ah, é bonitinha, vai. Eu gosto dela. :3_

_E, gente, sério, não custa apertar o botão ali embaixo, clicar colocar o nome no retângulo, escrever uma review e clicar em _submit_ pra enviar. Reviews são o combustível do autor, sabiam? Ok, parei._

Dreams Thief.


	10. Chapter 10

**Miracles**

_The Secret Saturdays © Jay Stephens, caso contrário seria uma droga, e Zak Monday apareceria mais vezes. Parei, parei._

**-x-**

**No último capítulo:**

" (...)_Ela voltou para dentro da aeronave, e parou na porta da cozinha, se escondendo._

_Drew, Doc e Doyle estavam conversando com Zak. Ela se esforçou para não ouvir o que diziam._

_Era sobre ela, ela sabia._

_- Zak... acho que é hora de você saber a verdade sobre Karen. – A voz de Drew soou doce e penosa ao mesmo tempo. – Ela... ela é..._

_Karen não poderia suportar aquilo por mais tempo. _[...] "

**-x-**

Karen deu um passo para trás, pisando em alguma coisa.

Komodo deu um leve urro de dor, trazendo sua cauda para perto de si, o que alertou Doyle.

- Não façam nenhum barulho.

Ele se aproximou lentamente, não fazendo nenhum ruído, e viu Karen pedindo desculpas à Komodo, que parecia realmente ofendido.

Doyle segurou Karen pela touca da jaqueta, o que a surpreendeu muito. Ele facilmente conseguiu tirá-la do chão, e a peça de roupa que ela usava levantou um pouco, deixando à mostra um pouco de sua barriga.

Ela odiava aquilo.

Ao entrarem na cozinha, ela virou o rosto para o lado. Sua expressão era de quem fora pego em flagrante.

Vergonhoso, ela diria.

Ao sentir seus pés tocarem o chão e a mão de Doyle soltá-la, ela puxou a jaqueta para baixo.

Doc pigarreou.

- Então?

Karen cruzou os braços, mantendo a cabeça baixa, mas a voz firme.

- Então o que? Você espera um "sinto muito", ou que eu mesma conte a ele o que eu sou? - Ela encarou-o, descruzando os braços.

Tudo aconteceu de um modo rápido.

Um estalo foi ouvido no ar. Karen sentiu o lado esquerdo de seu rosto esquentar enquanto cambaleava para trás. Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, mas ela se recusou a deixá-las sair. Doyle ajudou-a a se equilibrar, colocando uma mão em suas costas.

- Tudo bem? - Ele sussurrou, preocupado. Ela murmurou um sim, enquanto olhava para Doc.

Drew tentava acalmá-lo.

Então seus olhos vagaram para Zak. Ele olhava para o pai com uma expressão mista de surpresa e incredulidade.

Ela baixou os olhos.

- Sinto muito.

O silêncio pairou no cômodo. Karen manteve os olhos baixos.

- A verdade é que... uma parte do meu DNA possui o DNA de Kur. O que você viu hoje, Zak, foi uma demonstração do que é capaz de acontecer caso eu esteja _sem _a pedra. É por isso que Argost, Zak Monday e mais alguns estão atrás de mim. Quando minha mãe fugiu de Argost, foi pelo simples motivo de que ele pensou que _eu era_ Kur. - Ela cerrou os punhos. - Ele tentou me controlar. Zak Monday quase conseguiu. - Karen se virou para a porta da cozinha, e, ao cruzá-la, disse uma última frase. - Essa é a realidade que eu tento evitar. Mas, talvez agora, seja hora de encará-la.

Karen se virou para Doyle, acenando com a cabeça para que ele a seguisse.

Ela apenas parou quando estava na "porta". Sem olhar para trás, ela murmurou algo que mudaria seu futuro - se é que ela possuía um.

- Me tire daqui, Doyle.

- Para onde você quer ir?

Ela ficou muda. Doyle a pegou no colo e saiu voando. A última coisa que ela ouviu foi a voz de Zak, gritando seu nome.

E, então, apenas o barulho de um motor, e a respiração de Doyle.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Eu, literalmente, acabei com o enredo todo. A falta de criatividade acaba comigo. Bem, eu é que não vou me dar ao trabalho de reescrever esse capítulo. Ele vai colaborar com os capítulos futuros. Não, eu não espero que vocês tenham gostado dele, afinal está uma droga. Doc batendo em Karen. Pra acabar.

Nossa, a própria autora reclamando da estória. Decadência. XD

E, sim, eu mudei meu apelido no site de novo. Matem-me por isso.

Ah, sim. Avisinho básico: eu vou demorar _um pouco_ pra atualizar a fic, então paciência. É que eu estou com outros projetos na cabeça, tanto de fics como de um livro. Será que alguma editora publicaria, caso eu realmente escrevesse?


	11. Chapter 11

**Miracles**

The Secret Saturdays _pretence a _Jay Stephens. _Apenas crio estórias para acabar com o meu tédio._

**-**

- Você tem _certeza _de que vai ficar bem _aqui_, Karen?

- Doyle, pela última vez: eu _sei me virar sozinha_! Apenas preciso que você me traga comida, só isso.

O mais velho suspirou, olhando em volta. Karen havia lhe pedido para ficar em um lugar onde ela e sua mãe haviam ficado enquanto elas fugiam de Argost, alguns meses antes de seus destinos se cruzarem num "pequeno" incidente.

- Tudo bem, Karen. Mas precisava ser em uma _caverna_?

- Entre uma caverna e o meio do mato, o que você prefere?

- Calei.

A resposta que recebeu foi um suspiro por parte dela.

- Doyle?

- Hm?

- Você... vai voltar para lá, não é?

- Eu _preciso_ voltar lá. Quer que eu mande algum recado ou coisa assim?

Alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Quero.

- ...Então?

Karen se sentou no chão da caverna, encostando suas costas na parede fria, e olhou para cima.

- Bem... diga a Doc. que eu "sinto muito". E que ele não precisa se preocupar, eu não vou atrapalhar a vida dele... pelo menos por enquanto. - Doyle riu - Hmm... vejamos o que mais... Ah, sim! Agradeça à Drew por mim, ok?

- Certo, "chefe". - Doyle se virou para a entrada da caverna, quando parou de repente. - Hm, Karen?

- Oi? - Ela se virou para ele, estranhando.

- Não quer que eu diga nada a Zak?

Aquela pergunta a pegou desprevenida. Ela abaixou a cabeça, se lembrando do que acontecera nesse meio tempo que esteve com os Saturdays.

Ela estava apaixonada por ele, qualquer um poderia dizer isso. Mesmo que ela não demonstrasse.

"_Mas... desde quando?_", ela perguntava a si mesma.

Desde quando?

Desde que seus olhos encontraram os dele.

- Karen? - Doyle a tirou do transe.

- Diga a ele que... nós nos veremos de novo, ta bem? Agora vai, Doyle, me deixa sozinha, por favor. - Ela se levantou, empurrando-o para fora, e voltando para dentro e deitando-se no chão. Ela realmente precisava colocar os pensamentos no lugar.

Doyle apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu voando.

**-**

**N/A: **Pois é, esse capítulo ficou mesmo curto. Desculpem a demora para postar, eu estava com uns probleminhas para serem resolvidos e tal, isso deve ter influenciado o último capítulo. Mas ok. Eu também mudei um pouquinho o modo de escrever a fic, acho que deu pra notar, não? Qual será a reação dos Saturdays? Será que Doc se arrependeu do que fez? Como Zak estará se sentindo? E quando os Saturdays e a Fox irão se encontrar novamente? Tudo isso no próximo capítulo! Tá, não **tudo**, mas uma parte. (:

Obrigada a quem lê e _deixa uma review._ E quem não deixa também, haha. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – **Sorriam, eu não morri. 8D

E não me matem, eu estou em semana de provas e minha vida está uma privada, beijos.

Bom, aqui vai um capítulo. Espero que gostem. Eu fiz com MUITO carinho, e tentando ser fiel aos personagens. (:

*****

**Miracles**

Secret Saturdays _não me pertence, mas sim ao amado _Jay Stephens._ lol._

**-x-**

Drew e Doc continuavam discutindo quando Doyle chegou. Aproveitando que ambos estavam distraídos, passou na ponta dos pés até o quarto de Zak; poderia dar o recado de Karen à eles depois, certo?

Errado.

Drew viu o irmão passar com o canto do olho, e resolveu chamá-lo.

- Doyle.

O ruivo engoliu em seco, se virando.

- Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Ao quarto de Zak? – Doyle entrou no estado inicial de pânico; uma Drew nervosa era a mesma coisa que um vulcão em erupção.

Drew apenas suspirou e fez menção com a mão para que ele saísse de lá. Mas, antes que Doyle fizesse menção de sair dali, Doc se manifestou.

- Para... para onde você a levou?

Doyle sorriu, irônico.

- E desde quando _você se importa_?

Uma veia saltou na cabeça de Doc.

*****

- Zak? – Doyle bateu de leve na porta do garoto, que estava entreaberta; Zak estava deitado na cama, jogando uma bola de baseball para cima, segurando-a quando caía.

Zak se sentou na cama ao ouvir a voz os passos de Doyle no quarto, esquecendo-se da bola que havia jogado. Ela caiu em sua cabeça, e, em seguida em seu colo. Doyle riu.

Massageando sua cabeça, Zak viu Doyle sentar em sua cama.

- Sentindo falta dela?

Zak desviou o olhar.

- Vou entender isso como um sim. – Doyle sorriu. – Sabe, ela me pediu para te dizer uma coisa... – Ele sentiu o olhar curioso, e, ao mesmo tempo ansioso de Zak sobre ele.

Um silêncio – de certo modo, cômodo – pairou entre eles. Zak sentiu que seu tio não diria nada até ele mesmo pedir.

- E o que ela disse?

O sorriso de Doyle pareceu aumentar.

- Ela me pediu para te dizer... – ele baixou a voz, como se fosse contar algo que ninguém mais, além deles, pudesse ouvir. – Que vocês vão se ver logo.

- Tio Doyle!

- O que? Ela realmente me disse isso!

Zak bufou, frustrado. Doyle sorriu, com uma ideia em mente.

Como quem não quer nada, Doyle perguntou, olhando para um ponto qualquer do quarto.

- Você gosta dela, não gosta, Zak?

Zak sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

- E-ela é uma ótima amiga.

- E uma "mais-do-que-amiga"? – O ruivo riscou duas aspas no ar com o dedo anular e médio.

Zak não respondeu, e Doyle deu uma gargalhada.

- O que há de tão engraçado nisso? – Ele sentiu uma leve pontada de raiva com uma leve mistura de desconcerto na vez de seu sobrinho, o que o fez rir um pouco mais.

Quando finalmente conseguiu parar, ele perguntou, um sorriso ainda cruzando seus lábios.

- O que há de tão _errado_ em admitir o que sente?

Zak permaneceu mudo por um longo tempo.

- Posso vê-la? – Ele murmurou; indeciso.

Seu tio apenas fez uma menção para Zak segui-lo. Quando passaram pela cozinha, Drew os viu, e, mesmo sabendo das intenções do irmão, perguntou para onde eles iam. Zak não olhou para trás, mas sentiu o olhar de sua mãe grudado sobre ele. Doyle apenas respondeu.

- Visitar alguém. – E continuou.

Drew sabia que não adiantaria contestar; eles iriam de qualquer jeito.

*****

Quando eles finalmente chegaram à caverna onde Karen _deveria_ estar, uma hora depois, Doyle se deparou com um recado escrito em letras de forma com alguma tinta caseira de alguma fruta.

O recado dizia:

"_Doyle,_

_Eu tinha CERTEZA de que você ia trazer Zak aqui. Eu REALMENTE espero que você não esteja querendo arrancar minha cabeça fora – talvez seja muita sorte se eu ainda estiver com ela no lugar caso vocês me encontrem. Então, "don't worry, be happy". 8D_

_p.s. – você ainda me deve cinqüenta pratas, seu caloteiro de uma figa!_

_Amor, K.F._

_Zak..._

_Você não sabe no que se meteu. Se você ainda quiser viver até, pelo menos, encontrarem Kur, NÃO ME PROCURE! Eu sinto muito, mesmo._

_Karen."_

Doyle estava pasmo, Zak também. Karen _ainda_ lembrava das cinquenta pratas de três anos atrás?

Então, Zak enxergou alguns rabiscos embaixo da assinatura dela. Chegando mais perto, ele leu algo que não esperava.

"_te iubesc_".

Aquilo era romeno. Ele havia visto num livro algumas expressões.

O coração dele parou por alguns instantes.

"_amo você_".

**-x-**

**Mais A/N - **Aleluia! Uma atualização! E, milagre, SÓ A ESTÓRIA EM SI DEU TRÊS PÁGINAS DO WORD! Acho que agora eu consigo estudar em paz.

Bem, não me matem, é só isso que eu peço.

Ah, e dia oito é meu aniversário. 13 anos. E, pessoal, é impressão minha ou não ta mais passando SS? :-S


	13. Chapter 13

**Miracles**

Secret Saturdays _não me pertence, e que continue não pertencendo_. _Os fãs agradecem. :D_

**-x-**

Zak não conseguia processar mais nada do que estava acontecendo; algo poderia incendiar a caverna, ele continuaria ali, olhos vidrados naquela última nota.

"_te iubesc"_

"_amo você"._

- Zak.

Nenhuma resposta.

- Zak? – Doyle chamou-o novamente, acenando com a mão na frente dos olhos do sobrinho, tentando tirá-lo do "transe". Nada. Doyle, desistindo, revirou os olhos e procurou nos bolsos as ditas cinquentas pratas.

- Tio Doyle?

- Hm?

- Nós deveríamos procurá-la, ou... você acha que ela estava falando sério?

- Eu não sei, homenzinho. O que _você_ acha?

- Eu... eu não sei. – Zak olhou para baixo, como se esperasse que o chão se abrisse e lhe desse uma resposta. Fechou os olhos, e, quando tornou a abri-los, já havia tomado uma decisão.

*****

_**Floresta abaixo da caverna, 10:13 a.m.**_

Karen assistiu Zak e Doyle chegarem à caverna do topo de uma árvore, que esta, por sua vez, possuía vários galhos grossos e era cheia de folhas. Ela estava sentada em um desses galhos, com as costas repousando no tronco grosso da árvore.

O Sol da manhã lançava alguns raios de luz que atravessavam as folhas com um pouco de dificuldade, e batiam diretamente no rosto da garota – ela se sentia grata pelo calor. Havia fechado os olhos há um bom tempo, seu corpo cansado cedendo ao "conforto" que a luz e o silêncio lhe proporcionavam. Sua mãe lhe veio em mente, assim como uma antiga música de piano que ela costumava tocar. Essa lembrança desapareceu tão rápido quanto aparecera – ela já não sentia tanta falta de sua antiga vida.

Um mosquito cantava em seu ouvido, e ela sentiu vontade de cantar junto. Sua pele estava pálida e possuía alguns arranhões no rosto.

Karen estava quase dormindo quando ouviu o barulho dos motores da mochila de Doyle. Quando o barulho diminuiu o suficiente para o que ela considerava "seguro", o pensamento de sair dali e continuar apenas relampejou por sua mente – seu corpo não respondia mais à seus comando e, logo, ela dormia um sono profundo.

*****

**N/A** – Sim, eu demorei. Eu havia perdido meu planejamento. Achei – na verdade, meu professor de Matemática encontrou – no meio do meu trabalho (pelo menos ele foi gente boa de me devolver. Um dia, uma história RAPR foi parar no meio do meu trabalho de Física. A professora leu e tirou 3 pontos da minha média, só por ser yaoi. Eu mereço).

Legal, capítulo #13. Minha criatividade anda fugindo de mim, não sei por quê.

Ah, pessoal, eu leio, sim, as reviews que me mandam. A preguiça de respondê-las é tão forte – e o teclado ainda me mata de vergonha com os erros que ele próprio comete. Mas não é antipatia. Não mesmo. Bom, eu fico feliz em saber que não deixou de passar. Mas terça é o único dia em que eu não posso fazer nada. Acho que só baixando mesmo, ou vendo no Youtube.

E eu sei que está curto, mas, de novo, minha criatividade fugiu.

(:


	14. Chapter 14

**Miracles**

Secret Saturdays _não me pertence, e os fãs, com certeza, continuam agradecidos. :D_

**-x-**

Karen acordou quando estava anoitecendo.

Ela olhou em volta, tentando se localizar. Quando teve certeza que ainda estava no mesmo galho da mesma árvore – e que ainda estava _inteira_ -, ela se levantou e desceu da árvore, caminhando para uma cachoeira próxima.

Ela precisava de um banho.

*****

Zak chegou em casa e contou à seus pais o que havia visto – omitindo certos detalhes, como a pequena frase de garota. Ele não se lembrava do que havia visto seu pai fazer.

Ou, pelo menos, fingia que não.

Drew e Doc escutavam em silêncio o que o filho falava, mas Doc continuava desconfiado. Eles já sabiam que algo desse tipo iria acontecer – pelo que Doyle falara na primeira vez em que eles viram Karen, ela tinha um espírito independente. A mãe não tinha muito tempo para cuidar dela, então ela geralmente se virava sozinha.

É claro que Zak não fazia a mínima ideia disso.

E quando o garoto pediu ajuda, Doc não ofereceu resistência. Ele surpreendeu a todos ao ser o primeiro a dar apoio.

Zak apenas sorriu e abraçou o pai, murmurando um "obrigado" e depois saiu acompanhado do tio. Drew olhou para o marido com uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto sorria.

- Arrependimento? – ela perguntou, passando seus braços em torno do pescoço dele.

- É, talvez. – Ele apenas sorriu e enlaçou-a pela cintura.

- Sei... – Drew deu um leve selinho no marido e se afastou. – Acho que nosso filho não teve uma "paixonite" pela Wadi, como pensávamos... – murmurou.

- É, com certeza não. – ele murmurou como resposta.

Fisk apenas balançou a cabeça.

*****

Karen estava sentada em algumas pedras perto da pequena lagoa da cachoeira, esperando sua roupa secar. Estava quente, de qualquer forma.

Alguns vaga-lumes começavam a sair de seus esconderijos e a voar perto da água. Ela se sentia feliz pela companhia, mesmo que fossem insetos. Karen não queria ser fraca.

E, se fosse, não demonstraria. Mesmo que isso a tornasse fria quando ficasse mais velha, ela não demonstraria o quão estúpida ela se sentia.

Claro, ela se arrependia de várias coisas. Os Saturdays apenas queriam ajudá-la, e como ela agradecia?

Fugindo.

"_Ótima ideia, Fox, ÓTIMA. Na próxima, cole um papel na testa dizendo '__**olá, eu sou idiota**__', que faz muito mais efeito."_

Ela suspirou.

"_Controle-se. Pense num plano. Qualquer plano._"

Ela sorriu quando um surgiu rapidamente em sua cabeça; podia não dar muito certo, mas era, com certeza, a melhor forma de se vingar. Apesar de que _vingança_ não era exatamente o que vinha em sua cabeça recentemente.

Mas, por enquanto, ela iria apenas... aproveitar o tempo que dispunha e relaxar. Karen apoiou suas costas na rocha, as mãos ao lado do corpo e as penas flexionadas. Ao olhar para o céu, constatou que a Lua cheia estava realmente bonita.

Fazia um bom tempo que ela não olhava o céu noturno; uma ou duas corujas piaram. Ela estendeu a mão para conferir sua roupa.

Estava seca.

Karen se vestiu rapidamente e tomou o caminho de uma trilha quase inexistente que a levaria para uma cidade próxima.

_Se ela tivesse olhado para trás antes de seguir a trilha, talvez..._

**-x-**

**N/A: **Não vou irritá-los com notas de autora hoje; sem humor e sem tempo. Espero que gostem, dei o meu melhor nesse capítulo (o melhor que minha criatividade deixou). Desculpem a demora para postar. :T


End file.
